Virgo
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Albany | related = Virgo Classic Esperanto }} The Virgo is a two-door muscle car appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The Virgo was added to Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, and takes a different approach to the now-dubbed Virgo Classic, which was originally found in the 3D Universe, and later introduced into GTA Online, renaming the car's historic features. Manufactured by Albany, the vehicle's general body style is inspired by the sixth generation Cadillac Eldorado and the Lincoln Continental Mark III - Mark IV, the front grille and headlights resembling a 1967 Chrysler Newport and the rear resembling a 1968 Newport, with available modifications adding a very pronounced rear mounted spare tire and rear wheel arch covers and some design cues from early 1970s Cadillac Eldorado models. The Virgo in GTA V resembles the Esperanto from the 3D Universe GTA games. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Virgo in GTA V has improved speed and handling compared to its GTA IV counterpart, although its performance is rather lacking in its class. The engine feels large and powerful, but is held back by the very heavy body. While a fair bit slower than other muscle cars, the Virgo doesn't produce understeer when tackling sharp corners and can be easily recovered when it begins to drift. The same heavy steel construction that slows it down gives it excellent durability, however. Braking power is very good for an old, heavy muscle car. Despite the website description saying it has the handling of "a shipping container on shopping car wheels", the Virgo has very good, if not one of the best, handling profiles for the "muscle" class. The Virgo can be heard with a loud rattling sound, notable at high speed. It sounds to be a problem with the mesh on manual gearboxes, where the mesh gears aren't lining up correctly, a common problem on late 60's and early 70's cars with manual transmission. Virgo Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Albany Virgo GTA V.jpg|A modified Virgo in Grand Theft Auto V in a promotional screenshot. Virgo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Virgo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Virgo_GTAVpc_Supplied_with_Custom_Wheels.png|The custom wheels supplied by Legendary Motorsport. Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Available in the three protagonists' garages in Story Mode (PS3 and Xbox 360 only). *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $195,000 in Story Mode (PS4/PC/Xbox One only) and Online (all versions). *It can spawn in online occaisionally in Los Santos during the day. However it is unconfirmed if it can be store in your garage. When the Virgo is purchased, it will be supplied with a set of custom Sports 'FiftyNine' wheels (pictured on it within the site) instead of stock wheels. The stock wheels can still be purchased at Los Santos Customs. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $195,000. Trivia * Navigation }} de:Virgo es:Virgo pl:Virgo pt:Virgo ru:Virgo fi:Virgo Category:Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V